The Great Debate???
by 1-power-lion.phc
Summary: Looks more like disaster than debate. Finally uploaded my favorite part! You might agree with me. Suitable for both yaoi and non-yaoi fans. (i think)
1. Yaoi Part 1

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
I seldom write story type of fics. It's easier for me to do dialogue type or songfics… Oh yeah, and I'm not a yaoi fan myself, but I don't have anything against yaoi either. Gomennasai, yaoi fans if you feel this is offending…Anyway, here we go!  
  
  
  
The Great Debate!  
  
Topic 1: Yaoi  
  
Hosted by: Koto-chan  
  
Koto: Hello everybody and welcome to my show! Actually, I'm really flattered being selected as host of this show and I promise you I'll do my very best in this show! Today's topic is….yaoi!. Now let's welcome our guest who gets to sit in the middle chair. He's known as Shuuichi Minamino in ningenkai, but he was a very famous thief in Makai back then. Now, here he is, Youko Kurama!  
  
Kurama: * enters the studio and sits in the chair in the middle* Um… hello…hehehe  
  
Koto: Now let's meet the Anti-Yaoi group! I'm sure you know them from the series! Here they are: Mukuro…Yukimura Keiko…Shura, the son of Yomi…and Botan!  
  
Mukuro,Keiko,Botan & Shura: * sits on the chairs to the right of Kurama with the words ANTI-YAOI above them*  
  
Koto: On the other side of the story, here is the Yaoi group! Hiei…Urameshi Yuusuke…Yomi…Karasu…and Kuronue!  
  
Hiei,Yuusuke,Yomi,Karasu & Kuronue:* sits on the chairs to the left side of Kurama with the words YAOI above them*  
  
Koto: OK! Before we start, we should hear some words from the people in front of us shall we? State your reason why you're here or anything at all! Let's start with Kurama!  
  
Male Kurama fan: Hey look, Kurama! I have the same hair color as yours! Can I have your autograph?  
  
Female Kurama fan: KAWAII! I get to see Kurama in person!  
  
Kurama: Err…I'm Kurama. I'm a usual candidate for yaoi usually with Hiei or Yuusuke. And…  
  
Karasu: Don't forget me bastard!  
  
Kurama: …As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by this strange character right here, I can't stand being paired up with Karasu. He's so stupid, you know! He tried to kill me, he touched my hair, he…  
  
Karasu: You stupid freak you just don't appreciate me!  
  
Koto: Please! All of you! Let's keep this as peaceful as possible! Let's hear from Keiko now.  
  
Keiko: I'm Yukimura Keiko, I'm Yuusuke's girlfriend, and I'm here because yaoi is taking Yuusuke away from me!  
  
Yuusuke: That's true. Right, Kurama?  
  
Keiko: See? That's what I was talking about!  
  
Koto: ehehe…let's move on! Mukuro? Do you wanna say any opinion?  
  
Mukuro: I'm Mukuro, one of the 3 lords of Makai, and yaoi took away Hiei from me! It's not right, you know! I mean Hiei really loves me and we have yaoi here and forcing Hiei to go against his will!  
  
Hiei: Hn. * thinks*You don't know what you're talkin about! BAKA! Stupid Mukuro!  
  
Koto: Let's move on to the next speaker…Shura!  
  
Shura: * shouts*I HATE YAOI! I CAN'T STAND THE IDEA OF KURAMA BEING MY MOM!  
  
Koto: * whispers to Shura* err…Shura…it's yaoi. Kurama will be your other dad, not mom.  
  
Shura: What difference does it make? I still hate Kurama.  
  
Kurama: * thinks* what a brat!  
  
Koto: Last but not the least, here's Botan!  
  
Male Botan fan: Botan! You're the most beautiful bishoujo of YYH, no, of all anime!  
  
Botan: Hello! I'm Botan! And I don't have any particular reason why I'm here…I was just invited to come…  
  
Koto: That makes sense…OK! Let's now hear from the Yaoi group! First, here's Yuusuke!  
  
Yuusuke: I'm Yuusuke. The most important in the cast of YYH, I'm single…  
  
Female Yuusuke fan: Ooooh, marry me Yuusuke!* gets hit by a stone* Ouch!  
  
Keiko:* jealous look* What? Me? No I didn't throw the stone on that girl! I'm innocent!  
  
Yuusuke: Stop that Keiko! You're losing me my fans!  
  
Koto: Next, we have Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Hn…….  
  
Mukuro: And he loves me!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Mukuro: See? I'll take that as a yes!  
  
Koto: Whatever. Next is Yomi.  
  
Yomi: I'm Yomi, my territory in Makai has the best technology, compared to the other two which still prefers barbaric ways…  
  
Mukuro: Shut up! At least we have the biggest transportation in Makai! And my bedroom is the most comfy and royal of all!  
  
Koto: Next is Karasu!  
  
Karasu: I'm Karasu, Kurama really likes me…  
  
Kurama: Shut up!  
  
Karasu: * moves to Kurama's chair* Awww…come on…you don't have to hide anything…* tries to hug Kurama*  
  
Kurama: * pushes Karasu and whacks him with a Rose Whip* Take that! And that!  
  
Karasu: That's it! I'm through with you. I'll find someone else. * looks at Botan* Hello Ms. Beautiful! Wanna go to a date after the show?  
  
Kurama: You're standing too close to Botan!  
  
Karasu: Let's not mind this Flower Boy right here. As I was saying, wanna date?  
  
Botan: Well…Let's see my sched…I'm free tomorrow…  
  
Kurama: * moves close to Karasu* You stay away from her!  
  
Karasu: Stop that! You're showing the whole world that you're jealous because I like Botan and not you!  
  
Botan: * smiles* Are you guys fighting about me?  
  
Karasu: No, you 2 are fighting about me!  
  
Kurama: * ticked off* I thought you 2 were fighting about me?  
  
Everybody else: * sweatdrops*  
  
Koto: You're not making any sense…  
  
Kurama: Wrong! Every word that I say makes sense 'cuz I'm smart.  
  
Yuusuke: It' the first time I heard Kurama not making any sense…Let's continue with the show!  
  
Karasu: * gets back to his seat*  
  
Koto: That's my line, Yuusuke… Next is Kuronue!  
  
Kuronue: First of all I would like to say that I'm not angry at Kurama. I understand that he had to leave me to save himself. Right, Kurama?  
  
Kurama: * smiles then whispers* That's nice to hear from someone I really did abandon. Hehe…  
  
Kuronue: I heard that!  
  
Kurama: I was just joking…  
  
Kuronue: Oh! And before I forget… I didn't notice this was Yomi right here. Hey Yomi! Long time, no see, ne?  
  
Everybody except Yomi and Kuronue: * sweatdrops* Whatever…  
  
Yomi: Kuronue, what you just said makes perfect sense, especially now that I'm blind if you didn't notice…  
  
Kuronue: Oh… sorry…  
  
Koto: * sigh* This is going to be a long day…wait, Karasu wants to say something…  
  
Karasu: Before we start I wanna show my appreciation to my fans by giving them this special autographed poster of my face. * gets a few posters from his jacket* Anybody who is my fan, please raise your hands and you can have some of these free…  
  
Kurama: You don't have any fans…  
  
Karasu: Shut up! Once you notice I have so many fans you'll crawl back to me…  
  
Audience: …….  
  
Kurama: * whispers* Hehe… penalty for trying to kill me. You don't have any fans…  
  
Fat guy in the audience: * raises his hand*  
  
Karasu: Told you! I have fans of my own!  
  
Fat guy in the audience: I wanna have one for a dartboard  
  
Karasu: * surprised* How about if I use you as a dartboard?!?! * makes a bomb-dart*  
  
Koto: No Karasu! You can't kill our audience!  
  
Karasu: Hmph! Lucky guy…  
  
Koto: Let's have a commercial break first before we continue…  
  
A/N: That's all for now… promise I'll continue, I just ran out of time to do this. But anyway, cameo characters will be in the next few chapters. Ja! 


	2. Yaoi Part 2

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers...  
  
  
The Great Debate!!! Part 2  
Topic: Yaoi  
  
Koto: OK!We're back to the show!Now let's continue with our topic! As we know, Kurama is in the middle seat, so he's our judge today. Let's start with the Yaoi team to voice their reasons!  
  
Yuusuke: *whispers to the others* What do I do?  
  
Yomi: Obvious.You should say anything that's related to yaoi.  
  
Yuusuke: I can't do that.  
  
Yomi: Well, you have no choice.  
  
Yuusuke: I think only Karasu is fine with yaoi here.  
  
Karasu: No way! I'm through with Kurama. Botan is a better than Kurama in any way.  
  
Yuusuke: So what do we all do?  
  
Kuronue: Just say anything!  
  
Koto: Let's start with Yuusuke  
  
Yuusuke: Well...um...I think yaoi is good for my health...  
  
Keiko: What do you mean by that?  
  
Yuusuke: I don't get slapped in any yaoi pair up with me...  
  
Keiko: You're dead meat later Yuusuke! Count on it!  
  
Yomi: I can't think of anything yet... I'll talk later  
  
Shura: You're the worst dad in the world if you ever say anything.  
  
Hiei: Hn......  
  
Yaoi fan in the audience: Say something Hiei. Please???  
  
Hiei: .......yaoi is better than Mukuro.....  
  
Mukuro: *angry look* You're wrong there! I'm the strongest ever pair for you. How could you choose them over me?  
  
Hiei: You're ugly...  
  
Anyone in the audience: Hiei's right! That girl is ugly.*gets blasted by Mukuro*Aaaaaaaaargh!  
  
Mukuro: Anybody still thinks I'm ugly will get blasted too. How dare you do this to a woman.  
  
Koto: Please, Mukuro, no killing of anyone in the studio.Wait! We're getting a call...Answer the phone...  
  
Phone: Hello, this is Sakuragi Hanamichi... I was wondering where is Kuwabara?  
  
Koto: He's the one in charge of the phone...  
  
Hanamichi: Kuwabara! How dare they do this to you! They don't see your true value.You should be the host or something  
  
Kuwabara: I'm waiting for Yukina's call, so I thought this was better than host...besides, it's her very first phone call.  
  
Hanamichi: Oh, I see, well good luck anyway.Bye!  
  
Koto: Weird caller... Karasu's turn to speak...  
  
Karasu: I liked Kurama once, but now he's become a stupid anime character...  
  
Kurama: Well at least I have fans. Too many fans compared to yours.  
  
Karasu: Shut up! You're not even allowed to talk right now. You're the judge, you baka!  
  
Kurama: Grrr....  
  
Koto: We're having another call...  
  
Phone: Hello? Is this phone working?  
  
Koto: You're phone is working well, why did you call anyway? And who are you?  
  
Phone: I'm Sensui. I'm in Itsuki's lair.  
  
Yuusuke: Hello Sensui. Haven't heard from you for awhile. What are you doing there?  
  
Sensui: I'm exploring. There's tons of stuff here...look what I found, a cannonball from World War 2, a japanese kimono, even this telephone right here that I'm using.I also found this box of crayons...  
  
Yuusuke: Don't you ever get bored?  
  
Sensui: Rarely. But if I ever get bored I could always take this autographed poster of Karasu and use it as a dartboard...  
  
Karasu: *shouts* Do I always have to be a dartboard?!?!?!  
  
Sensui: Your nose makes a great bull's eye  
  
Karasu: Wait for me I'm going to blow you to bits  
  
Yuusuke: You can't. He's the class S type and you're only a weakling compared to him.  
  
Kurama: By the way, where's Itsuki?  
  
Sensui: He's somewhere in Ningenkai enjoying ningenkai life  
  
Itsuki: I'm right here in the audience...  
  
Kurama: Oh....  
  
Sensui: Gotta go, I see a Darth Vader action figure and an anime magazine right there.Bye!  
  
Koto: Another weird caller... It's Botan's turn...  
  
Botan: Ahh...well...It says here in the Ferry girl's manual that love is found in either a family, friends or a person of the opposite gender.I guess that's it...  
  
Koto: That didn't make much sense...Anyway it's Kuronue's turn  
  
Kuronue: I didn't appear much in the anime so i guess it's proper for me to have a pair in the short time I got.  
  
Kurama: That didn't make sense either...  
  
Kuronue: How much hurt would you be if you know nobody loves you? Huh?  
  
Kurama: Not much. I know my mom always loves me...  
  
Kuronue: What if your mom wasn't there?  
  
Kurama: Shut up, I'm not talking to you anymore...  
  
Kuronue: I'll kill you after the show Kurama...you abandoner of companions...you...  
  
Kurama: I was just kidding! You didn't have to take that seriously!  
  
Koto: We're having another call...  
  
Phone: Hello? This is Toguro Otouto. I was just wondering if there's any yaoi pair for me  
  
Koto: None i guess. Only Genkai is paired to you...  
  
Toguro: Stop pairing me with the old geezer...Bye!*phone rings again*  
  
Koto:Answer it again Kuwabara  
  
Kuwabara: Hopefully it's Yukina. The telephone number is from Genkai's Temple...  
  
Phone: Hello? This is Genkai. I called to tell Toguro that even if I'm just an "old geezer" at least I'm not dead.Bye!*phone rings again*  
  
Phone: This is Toguro again. Tell Genkai at least I'm still looking young here in the afterlife.Bye!*phone rings again*  
  
Phone: This is Genkai. At least I'm a known master of spirit waves here in Ningenkai.Bye!* phone rings again*  
  
Phone: This is Toguro again.I'm running out of coins here.Just tell Genkai that at least I'm more powerful than the Master of spirit waves.Bye!*phone rings again*  
  
Phone: This is Genkai.Tell Toguro at least I'm richer compared to someone who lost his money on the pay phone.Bye!*phone rings again*  
  
Kuwabara: That does it! I'm slamming tha phone down!  
  
Phone:Hello? This is Yuki..*slam*  
  
Kuwabara: Who was that on the phone?  
  
Koto: That was Yukina's voice. Oh well, so much for the callers now...  
  
Kuwabara: *grabs the handset* Yukina? Are you still there? Please answer me!*cries*  
  
Yuusuke:He dared to slam the phone on Yukina.That's gotta hurt her ears...  
  
Hiei:I'll kill him if he makes one more silly move to Yukina.  
  
Koto: We're running out of time. Yomi must say something now.  
  
Yomi:I think yaoi is a newer idea for love so it's better than the old fashioned ways...  
  
Koto:Ok, Everybody's spoken...  
  
Shura: Wait! Dad, You're only saying that because you can't find yourself a girlfriend!  
  
Koto: It's time for the decision! Kurama will decide whatever is more truthful of the 2...  
  
Kurama: Hmmm...I still think a man should still be paired with a woman, but it's all up to the fans' opinions.I'm just an anime character and I don't blame the fans if I were born this good looking.I'm the best looking character here so they can't decide who should be with me...  
  
Koto: That's it folks! Kurama decides it's all up to the fan's opinions.See you next time for another episode of the great dabate!  
  
Yuusuke: You Baka! You open your mouth once too often! Everyone knows that you're only a bishounen while I'm the main character so I'm the best looking here!  
  
Botan: No way! A bishoujo is always the best looking in any anime!  
  
Mukuro: And I'm the best looking bishoujo of Yuu Yuu Hakusho!  
  
Everyone: *pauses and silence*  
  
Mukuro: Did I say something wrong?  
  
Koto: I dunno how to say this... Hiei wants to say something...  
  
Hiei:Mukuro, everyone knows that you're down-to-earth-UGLY!  
  
Echo:Ugly....Ugly....  
  
Mukuro:*pins Hiei on the floor and punches his face a few times*  
  
Hiei: I can't move! Let go of me!You 2-face!Miss Horrible-Past!Half-woman!  
  
Mukuro: You picked the wrong time to be talkative! You shorty!Vegeta Hair!Forbidden child!*punches Hiei's face using class S strength*  
  
Koto: While these 2 have their fight, let's see what's happening backstage with Kurama...  
  
*camera moves to a scene with a mob that is angry at Kurama, then a man in a trenchcoat and mask passes by*  
  
Shura: Where's Kurama?  
  
Yomi: He'll pass here sooner or later.  
  
Keiko: Yuusuke, I promised you'll be dead meat today *cracks her knuckles*  
  
Yuusuke: Can we punish Kurama first? Let me ask that guy. Hey! Have you seen Kurama here somewhere?  
  
Man in trenchcoat: Eherm....No....  
  
Botan: Of course you didn't! Hey guys! That hair!It's Kurama!  
  
Kuronue: Grab him!  
  
*Shura grabs Kurama's feet, Yomi and Keiko grabs his arms*  
  
Yuusuke: I get first crack at him!  
  
Kurama: What are you going to do to me? I'm innocent!  
  
Yuusuke: This is for calling yourself better than me! *pinches Kurama's nose*  
  
Kurama: Oooow!At least it's just a pinch not a punch.  
  
Kuronue: This is for abandoning me!  
  
Kurama: FOR THE LAST TIME:I SAID I WAS JUST KIDDING!  
  
Kuronue: Whatever. *punches Kurama in the shoulder*  
  
Keiko: This is for insulting the main lady of the show! *tries to yank Kurama's hair*  
  
Kurama: Hey!Hey!Hey! No touching of my hair!  
  
Yuusuke: At least it's better than her slap...  
  
Kurama: Oh, OK, but just for 1 second.  
  
Keiko: Fine. *yanks Kurama's hair for one second*  
  
Karasu: Hey! When's my turn?  
  
Yomi: After Botan. She's next in line.  
  
Botan: This is for every bishoujo you insulted!  
  
Kurama: What are you? A feminist?  
  
Yuusuke: She's not much of a woman anyway.  
  
Botan: Well, sort of, anyway..*kicks Kurama in the groin*  
  
Kurama: *drops stiff and unconscious*  
  
Botan: I think I exagerrated too much...  
  
Yuusuke: Do you have any mercy Botan?   
  
Keiko: Botan, I swear, you're the only woman, no, the only living creature who can do this to him.  
  
Kuronue: Somebody get the smelling salts!  
  
Karasu: When is my turn?  
  
Yomi: Perhaps after he wakes up.  
  
Karasu: That'll be too long. I'm leaving.  
  
Koto: That was caught on camera...We're having another phone call...  
  
Phone: This is Kaitou, I was gonna ask if Kurama's still alive?  
  
Botan: *checks his pulse* Yep, he's still alive.  
  
Kaitou: Darn....K'so.*slams the phone down**phone rings again*  
  
Phone: This is Koenma. Hey Botan! There's a new rule! No kicking in the groin of any Reikai official;whether a royalty or just another ferry girl.It's dangerous, you know.Bye!*phone rings again*  
  
Phone: Hello? This is Shiori Minamino. Please tell Shuuichi to go home after he wakes up. Bye!  
  
*15 calls passed and the phone still keeps on ringing*  
  
Koto: This is amazing! We're receiving lots of calls because of what Botan just did!  
  
Botan: Don't make a big deal of what I just did...it's just a minor injury...  
  
Yuusuke: Minor injury?!?!Look at him, he's out cold.  
  
Botan: It's his fault anyway!  
  
Koto: You guys better wake him up now. The Kurama fans are starting to rampage...  
  
Male Kurama fan: HEY! If he doesn't wake up I'm gonna kill you all here!  
  
Female Kurama fan: I'm going backstage! You dared to hurt Kurama?  
  
Another Kurama fan: Let's get them!  
  
*Kurama fans all march to backstage*  
  
Koto:Excuse me, you're all not allowed to go to backstage!Yuusuke, you guys better do something!I can't hold them much longer!  
  
Yomi: Let's take cover!  
  
Shura: I'm with you, dad.  
  
Yuusuke: Anyone!Do something!They're after us!Botan, look for smelling salts in Kurama's hair...  
  
Botan: Kurama will kill me if I touch his hair.  
  
Yuusuke: Keiko touched his hair too.Besides, he's the only one who can save us!  
  
Botan: Oh, alright.*searches in Kurama's hair* There's not even a seed here.He must have left them at home.  
  
Kuronue: Keep looking! He always keeps something in case of emergencies like this.  
  
Botan: There's nothing but this white stuff here...  
  
Yuusuke: *takes a look* Botan, that white stuff would be classified as dandruff.  
  
Echo:dandruff...dandruff..dandruff.  
  
Kurama:*suddenly wakes up*  
  
Kurama fans: Oh look, he's fine now.We've been worried about nothing.  
  
Everyone except Kurama:*sigh if relief*  
  
Kurama: *moves into the corner of the room* OK, to anybody who has dandruff please stay away from me.  
  
Botan: But you're the one with the dandruff...  
  
Kurama: Is she telling the truth?  
  
Yuusuke,Keiko and Kuronue: *nods in agreement*  
  
Kurama:*gulp*.........  
  
Everyone else:.....  
  
Kurama: ........................MO-MMY!*runs as fast as he can to his home*  
  
Yuusuke: So much for today...  
  
Keiko: I'm keeping my promise.* slaps Yuusuke and stomps him on the floor*  
  
  
  
Not much of an ending,ne?Hehe...that's it for the yaoi topic. There will be 2 more topics for this fic. I dunno why but I find it fun to use my favorite character for comedy purposes. Oh well, Ja! 


	3. A Date With Botan!!! Part 1

Disclaimers: All standard disclaimers apply...  
  
A/N:Just to make things clear: Nobody won in the last topic.  
  
A/N 2:Gomennasai to the anonymous reviewers. I can't seem to change anything in my settings. Probably because I use Internet Explorer V.4 only.  
  
A/N 3:I made this for more humor.[Koenma-Kurama-Hiei-Yusuke-Koenma]. You'll find out what this means later in the fic.  
  
The Great Debate???  
Topic:A Date With Botan  
  
*in Reikai*  
  
Koenma: *knocks in Botan's room *Come on Botan. We're almost late for the show.  
  
Botan: Just a minute. I'm choosing which goes best with which. I wanna look good for the show.  
  
Koenma: What's the big deal? It's just a date. You dated Yusuke at the end of the first movie.  
  
Botan: Some date that was... he left me and nothing happened.  
  
Koenma: At least you were able to experience dating.  
  
Botan: That was no date. Today is a REAL date.Oh yeah, do you think Kurama's still mad at me about last time?  
  
Koenma: Any man would get mad if you hit them in the sensitive spot.  
  
Botan: OK, then maybe I should apologize.  
  
Koenma: Yeah. And maybe you should make your confession of love to Kurama.  
  
Botan: I don't love him.  
  
Koenma: Yes, you do.  
  
Botan: *goes out of her room looking angry *No, I don't.  
  
Koenma: Then why do you blush when I say Kurama?  
  
Botan: *red of anger *I'm not blushing.  
  
Koenma: But your face is red.  
  
Botan: It's red of anger and I'll show you how mad I am! *brings out her oar *  
  
Koenma: What is rule number 500 again?  
  
Botan: *sigh * No whacking of any Reikai official with your oar. But I won't hit you with my oar. I got something else in mind...*evil smile *  
  
Koenma: And what is rule number 501 again?  
  
Botan: Darn! He's read my next move.  
  
Koenma: You didn't answer my question.  
  
Botan: Rule number 501 says no kicking in the groin of any Reikai official.*mumbles *  
  
Koenma: HAHAHAHAHA! That's right! I like making the rules around here. HAHAHAHAHA!Come on. Let's go to the studio.  
  
*in the studio*  
  
Koenma: Oh good. We finally made it. I'm sitting in the audience.  
  
Botan: The show's finally starting!  
  
Koto: Hello again everyone and welcone to my show! Today's topic will be a date with Botan!Let's meet her now!  
  
Botan: *sits in the middle chair * Hello everyone!  
  
Koto: And the 2 who will try to prove themselves worthy are Yusuke and um... Shura?!?  
  
Shura: *goes out from backstage * Hello everyone!I'll show my dad I can have a girlfriend!Hehehe!  
  
Yusuke: *goes out from backstage *You're too young! You won't be able to date Botan!  
  
Botan: And what are YOU doing here Yusuke? I thought you already have Keiko. I won't let you win. You'll just walk out of the date anyway.  
  
Yusuke: I'm just here for fun.  
  
*Yusuke and Shura sit on opposite chairs about a meter each far from Botan*  
  
Koto: Oh yeah, I forgot to say that since this topic might be a little hard for Botan, we invited a friend of hers to help her in choosing. Please welcome our special guest, KEIKO!!!  
  
Yusuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Keiko: Hello everyone.  
  
Botan: Keiko! You've always been a good friend! Thank you for being here in the right time!  
  
Yusuke: If you're my true friend you should understand that this date is the only thing that can make me forget my problems today.  
  
Botan: What's your problem anyway?  
  
Yusuke: She's right beside you.  
  
Keiko: You're the problem right there. Now you have less chances of winning. Hehe...  
  
Koto: OK! Let's start!Huh?  
  
*Karasu goes out of backstage being held off by guards *  
  
Karasu: Darn you! Nobody dares to date Botan except me!  
  
Koto: You're not a contestant so please leave the stage.  
  
Space Ghost: *teleports out of nowhere* Greetings!I am Space Ghost!I came to pick up Botan who will be my special guest for the show!  
  
Koto: You can't do that! Botan is our judge!  
  
Karasu: And your show stinks! Don't go with this man Botan! He'll make a wacko out of you!  
  
Space Ghost: Then I'll have to win her your way. Step aside kid. *grabs Shura out of his chair *  
  
Koto: You're not invited Space Ghost! Shura's our contestant.  
  
Kurama: *pulling along a tied-up Hiei with a handkerchief in his mouth * The truth is, Hiei right here also wants to date Botan.  
  
Hiei: *trying his best to talk * mmmph!mngka ngifummph!(Translation:Baka kitsune)mnggofmmph!(Translation: Let go of me!)  
  
Kurama: Hush Hiei! If you ever get married to Botan because of this you'll thank me someday!  
  
Shigure: *goes out from backstage * To tell you the truth, I wanna date Botan too. She reminds me of my wife.  
  
Kurama: You don't have a wife.  
  
Shigure: Of course not. She's only in my dreams.  
  
Yusuke: How does she look like?  
  
Shigure: Well, her hair is sometimes black or sometimes brown...  
  
Everybody: *imagines *Hmmmm....  
  
Shigure: ...It's braided sometimes but usually it's just a simple ribbon tied around her hair at the back of her head...  
  
Everybody: *imagines *  
  
Shigure: ...Her bangs are somewhat similar to that of Botan's,and she has a lot in her wardrobe.  
  
Everybody: *imagines *  
  
Koto: Anything else?  
  
Shigure: She's also got a very unique smile.  
  
Yusuke: Why unique?  
  
Shigure: Because it's a combination of a smile and a grin. She's very cheerful. It's like she's happy everytime I see her...  
  
Everybody: *imagines *  
  
Kuwabara: !!! That's awfully familiar...  
  
Yusuke: ...if I'm not mistaken...  
  
Kurama: ...THAT'S MY MOM YOU'RE TALKIN ABOUT! I'll kill you!Let go of me!  
  
*Kuwabara and Yusuke hold Kurama off *  
  
Shigure: I don't have any intention of dating your mom. I'm here to date Botan.  
  
Yusuke: But she looks far from Shiori Minimino-san.  
  
Shigure: Let's see, Botan, please lower your tie up to about around the back of your neck.   
  
Botan: ???...OK, I guess...*does as she's told *  
  
Shigure: Does that answer your question?  
  
Kurama: She still looks far from my mom. Besides, nobody else can look as beautiful as my mom.  
  
Shigure: That's because I'm not yet done. Botan, please smile like Kurama's mom.  
  
Botan: *does as she's told *  
  
Everyone except Kurama: Oooooohhhh!  
  
Kurama: Nonsense! Anyone may look like my mom of they do a smile like that.  
  
Phone:*rings *  
  
Kuwabara: Oh, I'll pick it up.  
  
Phone: Hello, this is Kaitou. I'm here to outsmart Minamino.  
  
Kurama: ???  
  
Phone: Minamino, I'll prove to the whole world that what you said is wrong.  
  
Kurama: What do you mean?  
  
Phone: Shigure, please smile like Minamino's mom.  
  
Shigure: Ok...* smiles Shiori Minamino style*  
  
Kurama: Yuck!  
  
Phone: Did he look like your mom?  
  
Kurama: No!A hundred times no!  
  
Phone: Then that means you were wrong when you said anyone will look like your mom by smiling like that.Bye!  
  
Kurama: I hate it when he tries to outsmart me like that. He's tricky.  
  
Yusuke: Enough of that! I'm worried about Koenma. He might be jealous of all these guys trying to date Botan.  
  
Koenma: Don't count me in that problem you already have. I'm here to watch peacefully.  
  
Koto: Please wait. We have a situation here. So we have Yusuke, Shura, Karasu, Hiei, Shigure, Space Ghost and Koenma. There's 7 of them who want to date Botan.  
  
Koenma: Don't count me in. Please.  
  
Yusuke: Don't worry, it'll be fun.  
  
Koto: I'm going to ask the people in charge of this show.What will we do about this?Please wait backstage.  
  
*backstage *  
  
Kurama: Please make Hiei right here win, Botan. He really likes you.  
  
Hiei: Mmmmph mumumumphhhh!(Trans.:Die Kurama)  
  
Botan: Oh, hehe, OK I guess.  
  
Kurama: Good. *smiles at Hiei *  
  
Botan: Oh yeah, and sorry about what I did to you last time.  
  
Kurama: *remembers what Botan just did to him *  
  
Yusuke: No, Botan! You shouldn't have reminded him of THAT!  
  
Kurama: *eyes become fire then walks out *  
  
Yusuke: *sigh *We tried our best to make him forget that.  
  
Botan: So how long does he plan to stay mad at me?  
  
Yusuke: Around this whole week, maybe.  
  
*in the meeting where our board of executives are Chu, Suzuki and the others *  
  
Koto:...so that's our present situation. I don't wanna make then all fight because of this.  
  
Suzuki: She's got a point.  
  
Shishi: Let's do something about this.We'll move the uninvited aside.  
  
Rinku: We can't hold them all off! Some of them are stronger than us.  
  
Jin: I suggest we just let them all join but it will no longer be a debate that way.  
  
Chuu:We have no other choice. We'll have to do THAT!  
  
Touya: No!That's way too expensive.  
  
Chuu: We'll do it without budget.We won't involve money.Anyone who agrees raise your hand.  
  
Jin, Rinku, Suzuki and Chuu: *raises hand *  
  
Koto: We can't do THAT. There are only 7 of them. We need 8 for THAT to work.  
  
Chuu: Then go find the 8th contestant.  
  
*backstage *  
  
Botan: That stupid Kurama. He's still mad at me about yesterday.  
  
Keiko: Why worry? You said it was his fault anyway.  
  
Botan: What if you're in my situation? You won't like to think that somebody has a complete grudge on you, now would you?  
  
Keiko: Whatever...  
  
Botan: *evil smile * I got 7 boys who all want to date me. So that means Kurama's wrong when he mumbles he's the most beautiful character in the whole show. I'm better than a stupid flower boy. Hehehe....*laughs like a witch *  
  
Kurama: Oh, hi Koto. You look worried. What's your problem?  
  
Koto: Well...you see....!!!!!! That's it!  
  
Kurama: ???  
  
Koto: *shouts * YOU'LL BE OUR 8TH CONTESTANT! Now we can proceed to THAT!I'm so excited! *runs back to the meeting *  
  
Yusuke: You agreed to do be the 8th contestant?  
  
Kurama: No I didn't. She said that all by herself.  
  
Karasu: If you're a contestant too then we'll have a fight again.But I'll win this time.  
  
Hiei: mhmhhmhhmh!mrvvvurmmmph(Trans.:HAHAHA!Serves you right)  
  
Keiko: I thought he was angry at you but now he wants to date you???  
  
Botan: *angry again * Hey you! Don't tell me you've got a crush on me all this time! * points at his nose*  
  
Kurama: *angry too * I don't have a crush on you and I didn't agree to be their contestant! Especially not on the woman who has no mercy at all!  
  
Yusuke: There's nothing we can do about it now. You're now a contestant.  
  
Kurama: Oh no.....  
  
Koto: OK guys! Please go to our newly set studio!  
  
*back at the studio proper *  
  
Yusuke: There's something new in this studio.  
  
Shura: Where are our chairs?  
  
Koenma: Oh no, I'm a contestant too. There's my name on that weird cicle table.  
  
Botan: Wow!Our seat is in the middle, Keiko.  
  
Shigure: These weird tables are placed in a semi-circle and Botan's chair is in the middle.  
  
Karasu:At least I'm not the only villain here in this group. High-5 men!  
  
Karasu&Shigure:*they high-5 * Yosh'!  
  
Koto: Contestants, please move to where your names are.  
  
*everyone moves to their proper places *  
  
Juri(the assistant announcer): I'll play the piano!  
  
Koto: That's not a piano, that's an organ. It sounds a lot scarier you know.  
  
Juri: I'll play dracula theme.  
  
Koto: No. You'll play fragments of sound about 4 notes only.  
  
Juri: What? That's boring. You should have recorded your sounds.  
  
Koto: But this is an emergency.Stop complaining, OK.  
  
Jin: Shut up everyone.LIGHTS!...  
  
*dark blue lights open *  
  
Shigure: I got a bad feeling about this.  
  
Jin: Camera!...  
  
Shishi: Rolling...  
  
Jin: ACTION!  
  
Koto: Welcome to our newly formatted studio. Any one of these 8 contestants may win a date with Ms.Botan right here, but 7 of them will not, because they'll 1-by-1 be chosen as....  
  
Karasu: Wait! How about our dating money?  
  
Koto: Use your money. You're the gentleman.  
  
Karasu: I don't have a single cent.  
  
Shigure: Ditto!  
  
Hiei: I'm untied now but don't expect money from me.  
  
Space Ghost: It's free to be a guest in my show.  
  
Zorak: But she'll have to pay me.  
  
S.Ghost: Shut up Zorak!* blasts Zorak*  
  
Botan: Oh no!He's heartless!He killed that cute mantis!  
  
Shura: No money here either.  
  
Yusuke: 30 cents...  
  
Botan: Cheapskate!  
  
Keiko: I told you, Botan.  
  
Kurama: I got 10 yen...  
  
Yusuke: Can I borrow 5?  
  
Kurama: No! And I anticipated that all the other contestants want to borrow my money.  
  
Karasu: Wrong.I'll get that by force.  
  
Kurama: Look, this money is to pay for what I owe err...Kaitou.  
  
Koto: I'm sorry, but none of you are rich enough to date Botan.  
  
Karasu: It's not my fault that I got no money.  
  
Shigure: Let's rebel against these guys! It's their show and they got to provide us the money!  
  
Yusuke: YEAH!  
  
Chuu: Oh no.That means we'll have to use our budget.  
  
Touya:Who's got the money?  
  
Chuu: We'll get from the money of our finance manager.  
  
Rinku: That's Suzuki.  
  
Suzuki: Nooooooo!!!Please find a way to keep it below $1000.  
  
Chuu: Don't worry. They'll get a maximum of $1 million.But they won't get that much unless they're really smart.Look at them. Only Kurama's smart enough,so they won't last.  
  
Suzuki: They better get less than $500 thousand.Or else I'll have to work as a part time clown.Hey Koto!We got their money.  
  
Koto: OK guys. We're providing you the money now.  
  
Shura: YEAH!  
  
Koto: Ok, Let's meet the team.  
  
Shura: Shura, from Makai, I have a stupid dad.  
  
Koenma: I'm Koenma, Prince of Reikai, I think my dad's stupid too.  
  
Yusuke: I'm Yusuke, the main character of Yu Yu Hakusho, I don't think my dad's stupid by my childhoos friend is.  
  
Kurama: Kura...errr...Shuuichi Minamino, from Ningenkai and I think my dad is a bit stupid too.  
  
Koto: Stop mentioning anything about your dads.  
  
Hiei: Hn...There's nothing for me to say.  
  
Kurama: *whispers *Except that you have a serious crush on Botan...hehe...  
  
Hiei: I heard that.  
  
Kurama: *whistles *  
  
Karasu: Karasu, of legal age, I'm a sure win here.  
  
Space Ghost: Greetings!I am Space....*gets interrupted *  
  
Shigure: Shigure, I work for Mukuro.  
  
Space Ghost: I wasn't done with what I was saying...*interrupted again *  
  
Shigure: You're not in your proper show so don't act bossy here in our show.  
  
Koto: Now the rules. In every round you are given the privilage to get your dating money to go as high as possible. The fastest way to do this, is to get 8 consecutive correct answers...  
  
Yusuke: *determined look *  
  
Koto:...you can win up to $1 million.There will be 8 rounds so there's $125,000 maximum every round...  
  
Botan: *thinks *I hope they'll win a million.Then I can sleep in a luxury hotel's top floor and still have money left for luxury shopping.  
  
Koto:...to get the million you'll have to work together as a team...  
  
Karasu: *whispers * I don't wanna team up with Kurama.  
  
Koto:...but 7 of you will go home with nothing...  
  
Shura: I'll go home and laugh at dad after I date Botan.  
  
Koto:...because 7 of you will be picked out by Botan.  
  
Kurama: I thought we get to pick who'll be out?  
  
Koto:It's better this way.Whoever will be picked out will be left heartbroken.  
  
Karasu:You're evil.  
  
Koto:Like you're not evil.Do you ever classify trying to kill Kurama as good?  
  
Kuwabara: You're trying to kill Kurama as well.  
  
Kurama:???  
  
Koto: Please avoid making us confused Kuwabara.Mind your own business.  
  
Kuwabara: Oh,OK.  
  
Koto: Botan, let's start this game.We'll start with whose name is first alphabetically,and that is you Hiei.Let's play!  
  
Organ:Ten-nen-NEN-nen!  
  
Koto:Start the clock.(2 mins. 30 sec.)  
  
Botan: What will I ask?  
  
Keiko: Anything about you.  
  
Hiei:Hn....  
  
*2 mins. *  
  
Botan: Umm...Hiei...what do you think of my hair?  
  
Hiei:It's blue.  
  
Botan:Correct.  
  
*$1000 on the money tree *  
  
Botan:Um... Karasu...  
  
Karasu: Yes, my love?  
  
Botan:Wait a minute.I'll think of a question.  
  
*1 min. *  
  
Karasu: What was that word?  
  
Kurama: It's your problem.Dumb.  
  
Karasu: Stupid Kurama. Next time I'll lock you in the bank's safe.  
  
*$ 1000 goes to their dating money *  
  
*30 sec. *  
  
Botan: I can't think of any question.  
  
Keiko: Ask them their favorite TV show.  
  
Botan: Really?  
  
Keiko: Just ask anything!  
  
Botan:Umm...well...Karasu, what's your favorite TV show?  
  
*5 sec. *  
  
Karasu: Let me think...  
  
*1 sec. *  
  
Karasu: My favorite TV show is...  
  
Organ: don...don...DEN-DEN!  
  
Botan: I cannot continue, time is up.The correct answer would have been Yuu Yuu Hakusho.  
  
Karasu: Was that my favorite show? If Botan says so then maybe...  
  
Botan: In that round, we only have, a measly, a pityful, a shameful...$ 1000.  
  
Shura: That's already a big amount...  
  
Botan: But not good enough. You know guys you're all like a jack-in-the-box...  
  
Yusuke: Why?  
  
Botan: You're full of surprises. But it's time for 1 of you to go.  
  
Koto: But Botan, you're the one who will choose who will go.  
  
Botan: Ok, then I choose Shura.  
  
Shura: Why me?  
  
Botan: Because you didn't get a single correct answer.  
  
Shura: No fair! I didn't even get my turn!  
  
Botan: Whatever. Shura,G'dbye.* shakes head to the opposite direction*  
  
Yomi: That's it Botan.Just the way I said it.  
  
Koto: What do you mean?  
  
Yomi: The truth is I asked my Botan here to remove Shura first.HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Koto: Is this true?  
  
Botan: Yeah, Yomi said I remove Shura first so I get to kiss him tomorrow.My first kiss....* sigh*  
  
Karasu: You blackmailed her! I'll kill you.  
  
Shura: Stupid dad!  
  
Yusuke: Even I lost to Yomi.You can't match up with him.  
  
Yomi: I'm the strongest among all of you! That means whoever wins I still get to date Botan!  
  
Yusuke: You're not the strongest around here. Kurama was once your leader because he is stronger then you.  
  
Kurama: But you're stronger than me, Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Right. So I'm the strongest here.  
  
Kurama: Yomi, if you wanna date Botan that badly, you can take my place here.  
  
Koto: That's not reasonable, Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Darn!  
  
Yomi: Then I'll have to kill Kurama.  
  
Yusuke: You can't kill Kurama. He'll kill you.  
  
Yomi: We'll see about that...  
  
Koto: No fighting here.  
  
Yomi: *takes his seat *  
  
Kuwabara: I observed that most of the new guys who want to date Botan are Kurama's enemies...  
  
Koto: Good observation.  
  
Kurama: ???  
  
Yomi: It's called revenge Kurama! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kurama: ???  
  
Botan: ???  
  
Hiei: Stupid.  
  
Kurama: Yomi, if you wanna date Botan you'll have to fight Hiei. He won't let you date his Botan now would he...  
  
Hiei: Darn Kitsune.  
  
Yomi: I'll have a match with you after this!  
  
Koto: Guards!There's a psycho in the audience.  
  
Yomi: *being push out by the guards *No!I'm not psycho!I'm intelligent!I'm gonna kill you all!Hey Koto!Can I have your number?  
  
Shura: He's more desperate than me!He even picks on Koto...  
  
Botan: I think Yomi's kiss is out of the question now...  
  
Koto: 1 down, 7 to go. Who's next? Find out after the commercial break!  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Should I continue this???I don't think I should.Maybe I'll just skip to the next topic?!?Oh well, just say it in your reviews.Ja! 


	4. A Date With Botan!!! Part 2

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers...  
  
A/N: I wanted to show more of Hiei/Botan in the fic but I can't find a good angle a it, so it looked more of Kurama/Botan rather than Hiei/Botan...at least there are more H/B scenes here.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Great Debate???  
  
Topic: A Date With Botan.  
  
  
Koto: Welcome back, after 1 round and a possible $125,000, the team only has $1000. Let's hear what Botan has to say.  
  
Botan: These guys aren't working together as a team.  
  
Keiko: It's partially your fault, Botan. I mean ask the questions faster.  
  
Botan: Don't blame me I get mentally blocked during these situations. I wish there was some way I could ask questions faster.  
  
Koto: There is! Touya! Bring out the machine that pops out the questions.  
  
Touya: *presses a button *  
  
*a weird computer machine appears before Botan and Keiko *  
  
Botan: Oh...hi-tech gadgets. I easily adopt to these. *cracks her knuckles and stretches arms forward *  
  
Koto: Now let's continue with the show now.  
  
Botan: Ok, we will start with who answered the most questions, and that is you Hiei. Let's play. Start the clock.  
  
*time: 2 mins. 20 sec. *  
  
Botan: Hiei, what do you call a...chotto matte...what does this question have to do with me or the date?  
  
Touya: You said you wanted faster questions so don't complain and just ask whatever random question it pops out.  
  
Botan: Ok...What do you call a japanese sword used in the earlier days?  
  
Hiei: Katana.  
  
Botan: Correct. Karasu, 3+200+4859x4325-48374x23453x0 equals?  
  
Karasu: ....pass....  
  
*time: 2 mins. *  
  
Botan: Zero. Space Ghost, what game do you use terms such as homerun, batter and pitcher?  
  
S.Ghost: Breakfast?  
  
Botan: Baseball. Shigure, If there is a will, there is a what?  
  
Shigure: Way.  
  
Botan:Correct. Koenma-sama, what comes after Space Ghost Coast 2 Coast?  
  
Koenma: ???...Shigure?  
  
*time: 1 min. 30 sec. *  
  
Botan: The Brak Show. Yusuke, how many drivers are there in a 16-wheeler truck?  
  
Yusuke: 16?  
  
Botan: 1. Kurama, complete the sentence. The quick brown blank jumps over the lazy dog.  
  
Kurama: Fox.  
  
Botan: Correct. Hiei, true or false. Sakuragi is really a genius.  
  
Hiei: *whispers * Whatever.....false.  
  
Botan: True...Huh? But Sakuragi is no genius...false is correct...  
  
Touya: That was Kuwabara's suggested question so the answer will be of his opinion.  
  
*time: 1 min. *  
  
Botan: So his answer was?  
  
Touya: Wrong.  
  
Botan: Darn... Karasu, what is the stupidest black bird?  
  
Karasu: I dunno... maybe a vulture?  
  
Botan: A crow. Space Ghost...  
  
S.Ghost: Bank!  
  
*he banked 0 *  
  
Botan: ...what is a horse-like animal that has big teeth and a description for gullible people?  
  
S.Ghost: A jack@$$.  
  
Botan: Correct. Shigure, what chemical element has the symbol Ag?  
  
Shigure: I know that one! Gold!  
  
*time: 30 sec. *  
  
Botan: Silver. Koenma-sama, what is the name of Odin's move in FF8?  
  
Koenma: Zantetskuken.  
  
Botan: How was that pronounced?  
  
Koenma: Zan-tets-ku-ken.  
  
Botan: Oh...correct. Yusuke, complete the sentence. You can run, but you can't blank?  
  
Yusuke: Hide.  
  
Botan: Correct. Kurama, in computer terminologies, what does the letter P stand for in PC?  
  
Kurama: Personal.  
  
*time: 10 sec. *  
  
Botan: Correct. Hiei, what T is a natural disaster wherein the wind forms a deadly funnel?  
  
Hiei: ........Tensai.  
  
Botan: Tornado. Karasu...  
  
Organ: ten...ten..ten-den.  
  
Botan: I cannot continue, time is up. In that round, you banked zero, nothing, na-da...what a shame.  
  
Koto: Whose car has 4 flat tires? Whose basketball is shaped like a square? Botan, it's time to remove the unworthy.  
  
Botan: I choose Space Ghost.  
  
S.Ghost: Hey! You can't do that to me!I'm the only guy who banked the money here.  
  
Koto: Why him?  
  
Botan: Because his name is too long to say.  
  
S.Ghost: But Shigure's name is longer than mine.  
  
Botan: Whatever. Get outta here. G'dbye. *looks into the opposite direction *  
  
Koto: Let's have a short break for awhile, shall we?  
  
Rinku: This game is getting hotter and hotter.  
  
Suzuki: I know. I must produce more money quickly.  
  
Rinku: How do you plan to do that?  
  
Suzuki: Just watch and learn. Hey Karasu! Can I have some of those autographed posters of yours?  
  
Karasu: Yeah. Here. *throws a whole bunch of posters at Suzuki *  
  
Suzuki: This is the answer to our problem.  
  
Jin: You've gone lowbrow?  
  
Suzuki: No, dummy. I'm gonna sell these.  
  
Rinku: Nobody buys that kind of stuff.  
  
Suzuki: Look here. I'm a proffesonal smuggler. These are gonna sell for thousands.  
  
Touya: Isn't that illegal?  
  
Suzuki: Enough. Watch this. Psssst. Hey kid! You want some Karasu posters for a bargain price of $ 1000?  
  
Sendou: I don't buy those kind of stuff. That's only for lowbrows.  
  
Suzuki: You don't understand this, do you? Look into my eyes. This is a poster of the famous Karasu. If you're a Kurama fan, you can use this to get your own way of revenge on Karasu.  
  
Sendou: Oh, alright. I'll have one.  
  
Suzuki: And specially for you, you're getting a discount. From it's original price of $ 1000, you have the opportunity to buy this for only $ 5000. Take it or leave it.  
  
Rinku,Jin and Touya: *falls face first to the ground, anime style *  
  
Sendou: I'll take it. *hands over 5000 bucks *  
  
Suzuki: This thing will sell on those Kurama fans. *snicker *  
  
Koto: OK, after 2 rounds and a possible $ 250,000 the team only has a regretful amount of $ 1000. Wait, we got a caller.  
  
Phone: Hello, this is Shizuru.  
  
Kuwabara: OK, Bye.*attempts to put the phone down *  
  
Phone: OK, you're not interested in what Yukina here has to say.  
  
Kuwabara: Helloooo.I'm listening.  
  
Phone: *Shizuru's voice *You know how much she cried on her terrible first phone call last time thanks to you?*Yukina's voice *But I didn't...*Shizuru's voice again *Shhh...  
  
Kuwabara: GOMENNASAI!*bows to the phone *  
  
Phone: *Shizuru's voice *Well, anyway, just hear what Yukina has to say.*Yukina's happy voice *How do I read this? I-hate-you.-Get-out-of-my-life.Did I read that correctly Shizuru?  
  
Kuwabara: You're reading something my sister asked you aren't you, Yukina-chan?  
  
Phone: *Yukina's happy voice * Uh-huh.  
  
Kuwabara: Hehe... I know my sister's pranks.  
  
Phone: *Shizuru's voice *Do it now Yukina. Slam the phone down. As strong as you could. *Yukina's happy voice * OK...*Yukina slams the phone hard *  
  
Kuwabara: She hates me...*cries anime style *What will I do to make it up to her?  
  
Yusuke: Are you going to kill him later?  
  
Hiei: No, I don't think someone as him is even worth killing. He's own stupidity is his punishment.  
  
Koto: On with the show.  
  
Botan: OK, at this point let me remind the constants to be a little smarter, or else. We'll start with the one who answered the most questions, and that is you, Kurama. Let's play! Start the clock.  
  
*TimeLapse(Got a little lazy in writing):Another round passed and they still banked $0 *  
  
Botan: I cannot continue, time is up. This round has been disastrous, 5 out of 19 questions. And for the record, it was Hiei who answered the most correct answers. Sheesh.  
  
Yusuke: He's got easy questions. Everyone knew our show was titled Yuu Yuu Hakusho.  
  
Koto: Whatever. In the start of the game, you were all like books to me, full of mysteries. There is fantasy, joke books, even dictionaries and encyclopedias. But one of you is a blank book that cannot be relied on. Botan, it's time to choose again the unworhty one.  
  
Botan: Who do you think I should remove next?  
  
Keiko: Maybe you should remove Yusuke now. He's had enough fun.  
  
Yusuke: No fair.  
  
Botan: Yusuke, I must say, G'dbye.* looks in the opposite direction*  
  
Koto: After 3 rounds and a possible $375,000 you only have $1000.Let me remind you that our target limit every round is $125,000, not $1000. We agreed to provide you the money, so work hard for it. Botan, start the round.  
  
Botan: Ok, you heard her, I want more money and I want it now. Let's play! Start the clock.  
  
*time: 2 mins. *  
  
Botan: Matte! What kind of question is this?!?  
  
Touya: Just ask it. You're running out of time.  
  
Botan: Ok, Hiei, complete the song. Kowareru hodo aishitemo, sanbun-no-ichi mo tsutawaranai, junjou na kanjou wa karamawari, I Blank you sae ienaide-iru My Heeeeeaaaaaaaa.....  
  
Kurama: *whispers * Hear that Hiei? She said she loves you.  
  
Hiei: *whispers back * Baka. That was part of the question.  
  
Botan:...aaaart....  
  
*background music starts to play *  
  
Botan:*continues READING the question *....nagaku numurenai yoru ga, kimi e no omoi, "sore wa koi nan desu" to sasayaku yooo....  
  
Hiei: *thinking * What kind of stupid question is this???  
  
Botan:*still reading the question *.....tomedonaku katari kakeru, yureru kodou wa, binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaruuuuuu....  
  
Half of the audience & Botan:....GIVE ME SMILE AND SHINE DAYS.Kimi no smile de...  
  
Botan:...itetsuku yoru no samusa mo good, koraerareru.  
  
3/4 of the audience and Botan:...Kowareru hodo aishitemo, sanbun-no-ichi mo tsutawaranai, junjou na kanjou wa karamawari, I Blank you sae ienaide-iru My Heeeeeaaaaaaaart.........  
  
Botan: manAtsu no ame no you ni, kawaita suhada, uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikuteeeeee....  
  
3/4 of the audience and Botan: ....GIVE ME SMILE AND SHINE DAYS.Kyuu ni sumasanaide....  
  
Botan: ...donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo, koeru kara...  
  
All of the audience and Botan: ....Kowareru hodo aishitemo, sanbun-no-ichi mo tsutawaranai, junjou na kanjou wa karamawari, I Blank you sae ienaide-iru My Heeeeeaaaaaaaart...My Heeeeeeeaaaaaaaaart.  
  
*time: 10 sec. *  
  
Botan: *breathing hard * I lost breath there but just answer the question.  
  
Hiei: .....I don't understand. Please repeat the question...  
  
Botan: There's no more time!  
  
*time: 5 sec. *  
  
Botan: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Organ: Ten...den..den-den.  
  
Botan: I cannot continue, time is up. The correct answer would have been Love. In that round, again you prove you got no ambition whatsoever.  
  
Koto: Who among them doesn't want to be rich? Who among them is the rotten apple? Botan, it's time to remove who you think is no longer needed.  
  
Botan: Who should I remove?  
  
Keiko: *whispers * You might want to remove Hiei. He wasted time on that easy question.  
  
Botan: *whispers back * But if I do that, he'll kill me.  
  
Keiko: *whispers again * If you don't remove him he'll probably just kill you after your date.  
  
Botan: I know that. *imagines dating Hiei and he slices everyone off,including Botan herself *  
  
Phone: *rings *  
  
Kuwabara: Who could this be? *picks up the phone *  
  
Phone: Hello. This is Koashura.  
  
Koenma: Hahaha. I see you haven't got yourself a teen form. Your voice is still the same as we were in kindergarten.  
  
Phone: That's not the right thing to say to someone who just wanted to wish you luck.  
  
Koenma: That was awfully nice of you so I know you're up to something.  
  
Phone: Hehehe, you're right. I want you to win so I can have Kottenyo all for myself while you're away. Maybe this will end our rivalry since kinder. Hahahahahahaha...  
  
Koenma: You're nuts. I won't give up our rivalry just yet.  
  
Botan: Who's Kottenyo?  
  
Yusuke: The baby girl who Koenma and Koashura are fighting of since kinder. She also kissed Koenma, I think.  
  
Phone: Anyways since I'm about to make my move on Kottenyo now you can't stop me now.  
  
Koenma: Darn! Hey Botan, remove me next.  
  
Botan: I can't do that. You've been doing well so far.  
  
Koenma: That was an order.  
  
Botan: Well, OK, I guess...  
  
Koenma: *leaves as fast as he can *  
  
Botan: .....  
  
Keiko: Her eyes look empty...  
  
Yusuke: That's her fault. She shouldn't have removed Koenma.  
  
Kurama: *thinking * This might be the best time for Hiei to make his move.  
  
Hiei: I don't like the look on your face again. What are you thinking of now?  
  
Kurama: Since Botan's face looks empty I think it's the best time for you to fill the gap.  
  
Hiei: You're wrong. In situations like these, the main character usually takes over.  
  
Kurama: Don't be rediculous. I'm thinking of a way for Botan to see you now.  
  
Hiei: *thinking * This guy really wants to bug me. What did I do to be the helpless target of his pranks?  
  
Keiko: Hey, Botan, wake up. *shakes Botan *  
  
Botan: .....  
  
Keiko: It's no use crying over spilled milk. Besides there are still these guys who wanna date you, right?  
  
Botan: *suddenly wakes up * That's right. I should continue this. A girl must be tough. Maybe Koenma is not the right person yet.  
  
Keiko: That's the spirit.   
  
Koto: Let's start the next round.  
  
Botan: Round 5. After 4 rounds and a possible $500,000, you only have a silly $ 1000. We will start with the only one who was asked, and that is you Hiei. Let's play! Start the clock.  
  
*time: 1 min. 50 sec. *  
  
Botan: Hiei, what do you call a piece of cloth that is usually wrapped around the forehead?  
  
Hiei: ...Bandana...  
  
Botan: Correct. Karasu, what has a timer, gunpowder, and explodes?  
  
*Money tree:$ 1000 *  
  
Karasu: Easy. Dynamites.  
  
Botan: I'll accept that. Shigure, what is the possesive form of the proper noun Cassilla?  
  
*Money tree: $ 2000 *  
  
Shigure: Cassilla's.  
  
Botan: Correct. Kurama, a toupee is a fake of what part of the body?  
  
*Money tree: $ 5000 *  
  
Kurama: Hair.  
  
Botan: Correct. Hiei, what hearing is to ears as seeing is too the what?  
  
*Money tree: $ 10,000 *  
  
Hiei: Eyes.  
  
Botan: Correct. Karasu...  
  
*Money tree: $ 20,000 *  
  
Karasu: *thinking * Not yet...Don't bank just yet.  
  
Botan: ...what is the usual collective name for Blossom, Bubbles and Butttercup?  
  
Karasu: Powerpuff Girls.  
  
Botan: Correct. Shigure...  
  
*Money tree: $ 50,000 *  
  
Shigure: *thinking * I'll get this correctly.  
  
Botan: ...If today is Friday what day is tomorrow?  
  
Shigure: Saturday.(oooh oooh)  
  
Botan: Correct.Kurama...  
  
*Money Tree: $ 80,000 *  
  
Keiko: *thinking * It's a sure win. The next question will be for the target limit and Kurama is bound to answer this.  
  
Suzuki: *thinking * NOOOO! There's less chance for Kurama not to get this one.  
  
Botan: ...Who is your one true love?  
  
Kurama: My mom.  
  
Botan: Correct! They did it. I'm rich! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Keiko: I don't think this question accepts that kind of answer. They start from $0 again.  
  
Botan: That's stupid. Hey Kurama, change your answer while there is still time.  
  
*time: 1 min. *  
  
Kurama: Hmmm....  
  
Karasu: Baka. Just answer it.  
  
Kurama: Who's name should I say?  
  
Botan: Just say any girl's name and make it fast before you lose time.  
  
Female Kurama fan: OHHHHH! Say my name, Kurama. I'm Jessie!  
  
Another female Kurama fan: My name's Sarah! Say my name, Kurama!!!  
  
Other female Kurama fans: Say my name!  
  
Beyonce: Say my name, say my name. No one is around you, say baby I love you...  
  
Kurama: Well....eherm....umm....anou....*scratches head *  
  
*time: 30 sec. *  
  
Shigure: You're costing the team. Just answer it.  
  
Kurama: What was her name again?  
  
Karasu, Shigure, Botan and Keiko: JUST ANSWER IT!  
  
*time: 1 sec. *  
  
Botan: NOOOOOOOOOOOO....!  
  
Organ: Ten...den..den-den.  
  
Botan: I cannot continue. Time is up.  
  
Kuwabara: This is the first time I've heard of a question that not even Kurama knows the answer.  
  
Botan: You could have said anybody's name, idiot.  
  
Kurama: It was hard. I mean, there were so many of them to choose from.  
  
Botan: You could have said the name of that girl. Hey you in the front seat! What's your name?  
  
Ugly girl: Who? Me?  
  
Botan: Yeah, I'm talking to you.  
  
Ugly girl: Ooooooooh! *goes to the stage and starts shaking Kurama's hand * My name's Betty. Betty la Fea.  
  
Kurama: Hey, lay off me! Botan, you got a bad taste for girls.  
  
Betty: *goes back to her seat *  
  
Botan: OK, to any girl who's not ugly please tell me your name.  
  
Kurama fangirl 1: I'm Suzie!!  
  
Fangirl 2: Shut up! I'm Jenny!  
  
Fangirl 3: *pushes them aside * Lay off! I'm Charlene!  
  
Fangirls 1,2,3: *they fight in a cloud of dust *  
  
Botan: You could have chosen any of these girls and it would have been the correct answer. You want me to kill you or something?  
  
Keiko: *holding Botan off * Easy. Easy.  
  
Karasu: I'm gonna kill you as well. *produces a bomb *  
  
Shigure: Same here. *grabs hold of his weapon *  
  
Kurama: I'm ready to take on any of you anytime. *holds a rose *  
  
Koto: You're not allowed to kill Kurama until he gets removed.   
  
Karasu: Hmph. Fine. *throws the bomb somewhere in the audience *  
  
Shigure: I'll kill you later. *puts his weapon away *  
  
Keiko: It's clear now. You should remove Kurama.  
  
Botan: I can't do that. He'll get madder at me than he already is.  
  
Keiko: What's the point? You're mad at each other anyway.  
  
Botan: The problem will solve itself eventually. We just have to wait for the right time.  
  
Koto: So who are you removing now?  
  
Botan: I pick Shigure.  
  
Shigure: Nani? He's the one who made the mistake!  
  
Botan: Whatever. Shigure, G'dbye. *looks in the opposite direction *  
  
Koto: Round 6. After 5 rounds and a possible $ 625,000 you only have a pitiful $ 1000.  
  
Botan: We will start with whoever got the most correct answers, which is definitely not Kurama, who is Karasu. Let's do this. Start the clock!  
  
*time: 1 min. 40 sec. *  
  
Botan: Karasu, which is bigger, a basketball or an eyeball?  
  
Karasu: Basketball.  
  
Botan: Correct. Kurama, complete the sentence, he who controls the rebound controls the ?  
  
Kurama: Game.  
  
Botan: Correct. Hiei, how many pairs of eyebrows does a man usually have?  
  
Hiei: 2.  
  
Botan: 1. Karasu, what is the complete name for TV?  
  
Karasu: Television.  
  
*time:1 min. *  
  
Botan: Correct. Kurama, what do you call someone who passed the Hunter Exam?  
  
Kurama: Hunter.  
  
Botan: Correct. Hiei, why does Mukuro's butt look big in her clothes?  
  
Hiei: How the hell should I know?  
  
Botan: Just answer it.  
  
Hiei: Hn................  
  
*time:30 sec. *  
  
Hiei: ...............  
  
Karasu: *thinking * These guys really don't want to win, do they?  
  
Hiei: .............  
  
Organ: Ten...den..DEN-den.  
  
Botan: I cannot continue, time is up.  
  
Karasu: So what was supposed to be the correct answer?   
  
Botan: I dunno. Well, anyway you got $0 again. What creeps. You're all brainless.  
  
Kurama: Look who's talking. So far I remember I only got 1 wrong answer. Besides you're the one who's brainless there.  
  
Yusuke: Hahahahaha! He's got a point. Maybe Botan's name means brainless. Hahahahahahahah...............  
  
Phone: *rings *  
  
Kuwabara: I'll get it. *picks up the phone *  
  
Phone: This is Kaitou again. Actually Yusuke the word "botan" means button.  
  
Yusuke: So which word means brainless?  
  
Phone: I don't know. But most anime characters live up to their names. Like Karasu, which means "crow" and "to dry up".  
  
Karasu: I didn't know that. *scratches head *  
  
Yusuke: How does Botan live up to her name? I don't see any buttons on her shirt or anything.  
  
Botan: Well, I do have a belly button.  
  
Yusuke: Ooooh, can we see it?  
  
Botan: Of course not.  
  
Phone: Maybe she does live up to her name. Another meaning for botan is peony, a tree peony to be more precise.  
  
Yusuke: Hahahaha! Isn't peony the slave thing from Warcraft?  
  
Keiko: I suggest you stop laughing, Yusuke. You've laughed enough.  
  
Botan: Me? A slave? *faints *  
  
Keiko: Look what you did? Now I'll have to wake her up.  
  
Phone: You're wrong, a peony is a kind of plant with flowers. It is... *attempts to lecture about plants but gets interrupted *  
  
Kurama: Hey! Stop that. Don't take me for a dumb person when it comes to plants. If you wanna outsmart me, do it in class.  
  
Phone: But we are in class. Were currently watching you now. Sensei brought a TV.  
  
Kurama: OK...but enough of the plant part...*gets interrupted *  
  
Phone: As I was saying, peony is the common name of around 30+ species of plants in its family, Paeoniaceae... *gets interrupted again *  
  
Kurama: Genus Paeonia. It comes in a variety of colors such as white, yellow, red, pink and purple. The peony P.officinalis can bloom for decades and its seeds were once used to ward off nightmares. There, I said what you will say so get out. You're making me look like I don't know my plants.  
  
Phone: I'm not yet done with you. I'm gonna be the best there is in Biology after I prove to the word I'm smarter than you.  
  
Kurama: Forget it. You can't beat me in Biology in whatever angle. Zoology, Botany, Anatomy, Taxonomy, Physiology....  
  
Phone: We'll see about that. *puts the phone down *  
  
Kurama: ....Endoctrinology, , Virology, Ornithology....  
  
Koto: That's enough, Kurama.  
  
Kurama: ....Gastroenterolo....  
  
Koto: Enough.  
  
Kurama: .....Ok.  
  
Keiko: Botan's coming back to her senses.  
  
Botan: What happened?  
  
Koto: Nothing. Just some complicated lecture on plants,....that we didn't understand.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah. Kurama, would you mind saying all those things again?  
  
Kurama: Sure....  
  
Koto: We have no time for all that again. Keiko, could you sum it up for us?  
  
Keiko: It's pretty complicated, but I think they said a peony can bloom for decades.  
  
Botan: So that means if I bury myself in the yard, I can live for a few years?  
  
Keiko: What's the point? You're immortal like that anyway.  
  
Botan: Oh yeah....forgot about that.  
  
Koto: Just continue with the game.  
  
Botan: I remove Karasu.  
  
Karasu: Why me?  
  
Botan: I have no idea. Karasu, G'dbye.  
  
Koto: Round 7. In this round, any money you'll get will be doubled.  
  
Kurama: I'm backing out now. So this leaves us with just Hiei.  
  
Botan: *whispers to Keiko *I told you the problem will solve itself eventually.  
  
Keiko: *whispers back * Yeah, but there is at least 45% chance that Hiei himself will kill you.  
  
Mukuro: *suddenly enters the scene being held off by guards, which she quickly killed * Let's put it this way, Hiei, if you date that girl I swear at least one of you will die.  
  
Keiko: Looks like you better hide now, Botan.  
  
Botan: *hides behind Hiei *  
  
Hiei: Do you always have to spoil my day, Mukuro?  
  
Botan: *hides behind Kurama * Great. There's 45% that Hiei will kill me and 50% chance that Mukuro will kill me. So my chances of living are... 10%?  
  
Kurama: Actually it's just 5. How did you learn math anyway?  
  
Botan: *hiding somewhere in the audience *  
  
Hiei: This is stupid. *leaves in a blink of an eye *  
  
Mukuro: Hmph.  
  
Koto: So that leaves us with Kurama, who is our winner. Congratulations, you get to date Botan. Where is she anyway?  
  
Botan: *disguised as someone in the audience *  
  
Phone: *rings then is answered by Kuwabara *Hello, this is Shiori Minamino. Shuuichi, it's dinner time.  
  
Kurama: Coming, mom. *leaves *  
  
Koto: Where's Botan?  
  
Yusuke: I think that's her up there.  
  
Koto: Hello there, Botan. From here, we can say that Kurama won't come to your date which means you were stood up for the 2nd time. How does it feel?  
  
Botan: *has several of those veins in her forehead which is a sign of anger * So at least I got 1000 bucks.  
  
Koto: No. That's only for dating purposes so no date, no money.  
  
Suzuki: *fanning himself with all the money he raised * Hooooo! I'm rich.  
  
Botan: Matte. What if I date Yusuke?  
  
Koto: You're only allowed to date the winner.  
  
Botan: Where did that Kurama go! When I get my hands on him I'll make him experience hell on earth!  
  
Koto: He's gone now.  
  
Yusuke: Watch out! She's on the rampage. Run for your lives!  
  
*backstage *  
  
Kuwabara: What's with you?  
  
Yusuke: I think I know that "A woman must be tough" line that Botan said.  
  
Kuwabara: Like what?  
  
Yusuke: You'll know in the next topic.   
  
  
  
A/N: Not much of an ending again. *sigh * If you didn't get what I said in the intro, here it is. It means that Koenma thinks Botan likes Kurama,who thinks Botan likes Hiei,who thinks Botan likes Yusuke, who thinks Botan likes Koenma. Pretty nifty, huh? The next topic is my personal favorite.Ja ne! 


	5. Similarities and Differences Part 1

Dislaimers: The usual....  
  
A/N: This topic is my personal favorite. I put as many cameo characters as possible. Wanna know who they are? Read on.  
  
  
  
  
The Great Debate???  
  
Topic: Similarities and Differences  
  
  
  
*preparation time in the studio *  
  
Kuroro: Everybody here?  
  
Nobunaga: Yeah, except Hisoka.  
  
Kuroro: Machi, where's Hisoka?  
  
Machi: Why ask me? I have no idea.  
  
Shizuku: You're probably the only one who always knows his whereabouts.  
  
Machi: How about you? You seldom take your eyes off Shalnark.  
  
Shalnark: *playing with his cellphone *   
  
Shizuku: Oh, do I do that? I don't remember.  
  
Franklin: How's he going to notice you if all he does is play with his cellphone?  
  
Shizuku: *sigh * I still don't remember.  
  
Phinx: So that means the only woman not taken is Pakunoda. *smiles *  
  
Pakunoda: Shut up, Phinx.  
  
Nobunaga: He's joking around again.   
  
Phinx: Nobody will ever like you, Paku. That's because of your funny nose. Hahahahahaha!  
  
Pakunoda: Stop that, Phinx. Your attitude stinks.  
  
Machi: Yeah. Whenever he embarasses someone, it could really shrink.  
  
Phinx: If you girlies don't wanna bid bye-bye to your life you better don't tell that lie.  
  
Pakunoda: Why do you always have to deny it?  
  
Phinx: *starts crying * All the things I've done for the Ryodan don't get no recognition.  
  
Kuroro: Stop that. Pakunoda, don't be mad. Phinx, don't be ma..err..sad. Stupid Ryodan members.  
  
Coltopi: As we were saying, where's Hisoka?  
  
Machi: Probably building a tower of cards or something.  
  
*some other part of the audience *  
  
Kurei: Where's Joker?  
  
Raiha: I dunno. I saw him leave a while ago.  
  
*another part of the audience *  
  
Batman: Where's Joker?  
  
Robin: We must find him. He might be robbing a bank or something.  
  
Penguin: Don't mind him. I saw him take his seat around there.  
  
*in Chuu and the other's seats *  
  
Chuu: Where's Suzuki?  
  
Rinku: I didn't see him today.  
  
Touya: He must be clowning around with his so called friends.  
  
*in the seats very far from the stage *  
  
Hisoka: Is everybody here?  
  
Suzuki: Joker's not yet here.  
  
Joker: But I'm already here.  
  
Hisoka: Not you, the Joker of Uruha.  
  
Joker of Uruha: I'm here. Sorry I'm late.  
  
Hisoka: Hey Joker!  
  
Joker & Joker: Yes?  
  
Hisoka: Not you, the Gotham City Joker.  
  
Suzuki: To avoid confusions, let's call the Gotham City Joker plain Mr.J  
  
Gotham Joker, now Mr.J: I'm fine with that.  
  
Joker: But I wanna be called Mr.J...  
  
Hisoka: Shut up. We're here to make fun of the guys on stage.  
  
Mr.J: So, who brought the tomatoes that we'll throw at 'em?  
  
Hisoka, Joker and Suzuki: *empty their big pockets *  
  
All 4 of them: *sweatdrop, then sad face *  
  
Suzuki: The show should start right about....now.  
  
*show proper *  
  
Kurama: Welcome again to my show!  
  
Audience: Huh?!?  
  
Kurama: This is the Study of Plants with your host, me! Today we'll be looking on 2 more interesting species, The Red Poppy and Iris.  
  
Audience: *confused look and a few applauses *  
  
Kurama: The Red Poppy, also known as Hinageshi, comes from the genus of poppies, so it is related to the poppy used for making opium. It is...  
  
Yusuke: Kurama, what are you doing there? Get back here! You're one of today's participants.  
  
Kurama: But I'm not done yet. I haven't discussed Iris yet.  
  
Yusuke: This is not your show.  
  
Kurama: But...  
  
Yusuke: Just go. *starts pushing Kurama aside *  
  
Kurama: *desperately trying to say something about Iris before he's out of the stage * The Iris, also known as Ayame, is...  
  
Yusuke: *covering Kurama's mouth * Shut up, will you?  
  
Koto: Is it OK now?  
  
Chuu: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Koto: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the show! Today's topic will be the similarities and differences of some of our anime characters.  
  
Audience: *applause and a few yells *  
  
Kurama fan: But I wanna hear what an Ayame is...  
  
Koto: Sorry, you can't. Now, our judge for today is none other than the main character of YYH, Yusuke Urameshi!  
  
Yusuke: Hello, minna!  
  
Yohei: Do a good job, Yusuke!  
  
Yahiko: We'll watch you!  
  
Koto: And now, for our similarities team, we have Sakuragi and Kuwabara, Sensui Shinobu and Saito Hajime, Karasu and Henya of the Juupon Katana, Aoshi Shinomori and Koenma, and Kaoru and Botan!  
  
Similarities team: *seat on the left-hand side of Yusuke *  
  
Vash the Stampede: I'm seeing double! *cleans his weird eyeglasses *  
  
Leorio: Me too.*cleans his eyeglasses as well *  
  
Enishi: Double Kaoru? I must be dreaming. *cleans his eyeglasses *  
  
Vash, Leorio and Enishi: *stare at each other *  
  
Koto: And now, for their opponent, the Differences team! We have Seijuro Hiko and Yomi, Vegeta and Hiei, and umm.....Kenshin and Kurama.  
  
Differences team: *seat on the right-hand side of Yusuke *  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin? You mean all this time you've been the same as THE Romantic Soldier? *starts checking his temperature *  
  
Kenshin: Can't you see? We're here to prove we're different.  
  
Kaoru: You mean you got the same romance powers as him? And you can be a true gentleman just like him? *starts hugging Kenshin *  
  
Kenshin: Are you even listening?  
  
Kaoru: How come I never knew you got a heart like that?  
  
Kenshin: *narrow eyed * Go back to your seat, please.  
  
Kaoru: Oh, OK.  
  
Koto: Before we start the show, let's ask the Similarities team why they think being similar is great.Let's start with Sakuragi and Kuwabara!  
  
Sakuragi: Well, if you don't know yet, we're both geniuses...  
  
Kuwabara: *nods in agreement *  
  
Sakuragi:...we're both in love with a very kind woman...  
  
Kuwabara: *nods in agreement *  
  
Sakuragi: ...we're as tall as each other and we both have the best hair in the world!  
  
Kurama and Kenshin: I disagree! *stare at each other,then Kurama mumbles *  
  
Koto: Do you know any differences between both of you?  
  
Sakuragi: Well... I always fight with Haruko's brother, I don't think Kuwabara fights with Yukina's brother.  
  
Kuwabara: I don't even know who he is.  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrops *  
  
Hiei: .....  
  
Koto: Ok, next is Saito and Sensui.  
  
Sensui and Saito: *evil laugh out loud *  
  
Echo: *evil laugh out loud 3 times *  
  
Everyone else: *scared *  
  
Koto: *whole body shaking in fear *We'll...see...yyou're...sisimilarities...bby...oursselvesss.  
  
Yusuke: *hiding behind his chair * At least Hiei doesn't become scared.  
  
Koto: Where is he anyway?  
  
Hiei: *pops head out of his jacket * Is it over?  
  
Kurama: Your knees are shaking.  
  
Hiei: *keeps knees from shaking * Hn...  
  
Koto: Next we have Karasu and Henya!  
  
Karasu: We both love bombs.  
  
Henya: That's right. *holding a bomb in his left hand *  
  
Karasu: And we're both black, we also like soaring in the air.   
  
Henya: *nods in agreement *  
  
Koto: That's umm... nice, I think, next, let's hear from Koenma and Aoshi!  
  
Koenma: Well, we both have the same hair.  
  
Aoshi: *nods in agreement, even if it's not like him to do so *  
  
Koenma: We're both great leaders.  
  
Aoshi: He's right about that, too.  
  
Koenma: And we both look like Kogure if we wear glasses.  
  
Aoshi: Really?  
  
Koto: But Aoshi doesn't look like Kogure if he will wear glasses.  
  
Koenma: At least I do, and Kogure's a good leader as well.  
  
Kogure: *somewhere in the audience with the others of Shohoku * Ermm... I'm just a vice-captain... is that leader enough?  
  
Koenma: That's leader enough.  
  
Kogure: Oh...  
  
Koto: Now, let's hear from Kaoru and Botan.  
  
Kaoru: If you don't see our similarities, then let me tell you one-by-one...  
  
Botan: You better listen.  
  
Kaoru: First, we both have the same hairstyle...  
  
Botan: *nods in agreement *  
  
Kaoru: ...Second, we're both snazzy kimono dressers...  
  
Botan: *nods in agreement *  
  
Kaoru: ...Third, we both have wooden accessories to hit anybody who's annoying...  
  
Botan: *brings out her oar *  
  
Kaoru: ...Fourth, we're both dangerous when we get mad.  
  
Botan: Yeah, I have to admit that's true...  
  
Kaoru: And for the ultimate similarity, we both measure 36-24-36. [A/N: OK, so that part is variable to you. I really don't know much about women :P]  
  
Audience: Ooooooh.  
  
Kenshin: I disagree. Kaoru's waistline is a 30, at least. I think Kurama here looks slimmer than Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: *hits Kenshin in the head, then looks at Kurama * How dare you have a waistline slimmer than mine. *hits Kurama in the head as well *  
  
Koto: There's a valuable lesson here: Never mess with a woman's waistline.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, that's why I'm proud to say that my Keiko is a 26.  
  
Keiko: *thinking * Still a bit exaggerated, but at least he's honest.  
  
Yusuke: But her butt is at least a 60. She's like, double, you know.  
  
Keiko: *goes up the stage and slaps Yusuke, then goes back to her seat *  
  
Kenshin: I can also say that Botan and Kaoru are both not-so-womanly.  
  
Kaoru: And now you can also say that we're both angry and we're both about to hit you.  
  
Kenshin: No, don't blame me, it was...umm... Kurama's idea. That's right! Kurama whispered that to me!  
  
Kurama: Hey, don't get me into that trouble you got yourself involved with.  
  
Kenshin: But I'm sure you'll be thinking the same.  
  
Kurama: No way. How do you know when you don't have any proof?  
  
Kenshin: I just know it.  
  
Kaoru and Botan: *they both hit Kenshin and Kurama *  
  
Kenshin and Kurama: *gets 2 hits in the head, 1 from Kaoru and 1 from Botan *  
  
Kenshin: I hate this. It's double the trouble.   
  
Kurama: This is your fault.  
  
Koto: Well, anyway, let's now hear from the Differences team. First off will be Seijuro and Yomi.  
  
Yomi: I really don't think we're the same. You can't even say any similarities between us.  
  
Koto: Well, you both have long, black hair, you both wear long clothes, you both come from Kurama or Kenshin's past...  
  
Yomi: Stop that. You're making us look the same.  
  
Koto: But you are.  
  
Hiko: Damn.  
  
Koto: Next let's hear from Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: I don't know why you guys say we look the same. I think it's only because this stupid guy here copied my hair.  
  
Koto: You're both short, I observed.  
  
Vegeta: How dare you mess with my height!  
  
Koto: See? You're both short tempered too.  
  
Hiei: *thinking * Stupid show. Why can't these guys leave us alone so there won't be any problems?  
  
Koto: Everyone now knows how similar you are.  
  
Vegeta: We're not!  
  
Koto: Whatever. Lastly, we have Kurama and Kenshin.  
  
Kurama: Let me get this straight, we don't have anything in common.  
  
Koto: How can you say that?  
  
Kurama: Well, to start with, our hair is different.  
  
Koto: But it's both red and long.  
  
Kurama: OK, then I'm a smart guy and this guy here is completely dumb.  
  
Kenshin: Call me anything but please don't call me dumb. It takes brains to master Hiten Mitsurugi like I do.  
  
Hiko: *thinking * Who says you mastered it anway?  
  
Kurama: OK, then we wear different clothes. He wears Japanese clothes while I usually wear Chinese looking clothes.  
  
Koto: But, just like the hair, you both wear red.  
  
Kurama: Hmph, then how about the scar in the face? I don't have an ugly mark like the one that he's got.  
  
Koto: But in the Ankoku Bujuutsukai, you got a mark in the face once. You know, from that guy who threatened to kill your mom.  
  
Kurama: But that was only for one day!  
  
Koto: It was in your left cheek and more specifically, it was an X.  
  
Kenshin: I've always wanted to remove this scar if it didn't have to be my trademark.  
  
Kurama: K'soooo. Then how about this, this guy was once a slasher, but now he wants to live peacefully. I, on the other hand, won't dare to be an evil slasher.  
  
Koto: Let me remind you, you were once a thief and now you are living peacefully as a ningen. And to be more detailed, your eyes change when you become Youko, much like when he becomes Battousai.  
  
Kurama: What's your point?  
  
Koto: Well, so far you haven't proven to be at least different from Kenshin.  
  
Kurama: Just wait. Let me think of something deeper. You help me think too, if you really are smart.  
  
Kenshin: Oh, OK.  
  
Kurama: I got it! This guy always gets hit by Kaoru, very not like me.  
  
Koto: Not until now. You got hit by Kaoru twice already.  
  
Kurama: OK, this guy thinks he's so handsome because he's got a lot of women beside him. Misao, Megumi, Kaoru...  
  
Koto: Like you don't think you have these much fangirls.  
  
Kurama fangirls: Hey! Don't forget us, Kurama.  
  
Kenshin: I got one! I once lost a girl I loved.  
  
Koto: Much like Kurama lost Maya.  
  
Kenshin: But now I got a replacement for that girl, even if she really isn't that much to look at compared to the last one. I'll have to be satisfied with her...  
  
Kaoru: *beating Kenshin up * Who are you calling not much to look at?  
  
Kurama: Hey! He's right about that, you know.  
  
Koto: Well, I guess so...  
  
1/3 of the audience: *doesn't agree with Kurama *  
  
Another 1/3 of the audience: *agrees with Kurama *  
  
Last 1/3 of the audience: *scratches head in confusion *  
  
Kurama: And for another difference, Kenshin always teases his friends, unlike me.  
  
Kenshin: That's right.  
  
Yusuke: High-5 to that, men.  
  
Kenshin and Yusuke: *they high-5 *  
  
Kenshin: I think part of being a good main character is knowing to tease as much as possible.  
  
Yusuke: Hey, Kurama! Would you mind being a smart-mouth for one day? I was wondering how you would sound.  
  
Kurama: I won't do that. Or else I might end up like Kenshin.  
  
Yusuke: I'll force you to be a smart-mouth.  
  
Kurama: You can't do that.  
  
Yusuke: I know. That's why I need some help. Hey, to anybody who wanna hear Kurama as a smart-mouth, please raise your hand.  
  
All of the audience: *raise their hands *  
  
Kurama: You can't do this to me!  
  
Yusuke: *evil face * Yes, we can.  
  
Kurama: *gulp * Oro?  
  
Kenshin: Huh?  
  
Yusuke: That's a good start.  
  
Kurama: *covers his mouth *  
  
Kuronue: *interrupts the show while carrying a crate ,a small,glass figurine, and 2 pistols * Stop right there.  
  
Koto: What's this? A robbery?  
  
Kuronue: Not exactly. Hey, Kurama, think fast! *throws 1 of the pistols at Kurama *  
  
Kurama: ??? *catches the pistol anyway *  
  
Kuronue: *sets up the crate and hides at 1 side of it *  
  
Kurama: *hides at the opposite side where Kuronue is hiding * What do you want?  
  
Kuronue: Here with me is your father's necklace.  
  
Kurama: My dad doesn't have any necklace and that's a figurine you're holding.  
  
Kuronue: Oh, well anyway, you'll need to get this from me, no figurine, no legacy.  
  
Kurama: Legacy? My dad doesn't even have a statue like that either.  
  
Kuronue: Whatever. And Alex is mine.  
  
Kurama: You, monster! You took away everything, even Alex. Chotto matte, who's Alex?  
  
Kuronue: I have no idea, I just like saying that name.  
  
Kurama: Whoever he or she is, I'm sure this place can't hold the 2 of us any longer. 1 of us will have to die.  
  
Kuronue: I can't agree more.  
  
Kurama: T@r@nt@d0ng t@ng-!n@ng j@k0l3r0ng g@g0! [A/N: just some very mild language you'll expect to hear from Kurama, you know, formal insults]  
  
Kuronue: T@ng-!n@ng t@r@nt@d0 to you, too. [A/N: So he returns the favor ]  
  
Kurama: I'm gonna kick you!  
  
Kurama and Kuronue: *they both stand up and point their gun at each other *  
  
Koto: Aren't you gonna help them?  
  
Yusuke: No way. This looks like a great movie. I'll go get some popcorn.  
  
Audience: *gets popcorn, too *  
  
Kurama and Kuronue: *still pointing their guns at each other *  
  
Yusuke: *comes back from the popcorn stand * Did they move yet?  
  
Kaoru: Not an inch.  
  
*the sun starts setting *  
  
Kurama and Kuronue: *they both manage to throw each other's gun off *  
  
Yusuke: Oh, good. They finally moved.  
  
Kuronue: Hehehehe. You've finally come to the point where fighting you has become boring, Youko the thief. I'll need to do something to at least get a challenge.  
  
Kurama: What are you planning to do?  
  
Kuronue: *grabs the nearest Kurama fangirl in the audience * I'm taking this girl hostage.  
  
Kurama: So what?  
  
Kuronue: Can't you see? I'm gonna kill this girl if you don't do something.  
  
Kurama: You can kill that girl anytime. Those girls are annoying, anyways.  
  
Girl: *sad face *  
  
Kuronue: *lets go of the girl * OK, then I'll get someone close to you. *grabs Yusuke *  
  
Kurama: Aren't you supposed to take a girl hostage?  
  
Kuronue: Whatever. I'm feeling lazy today.  
  
Kurama: What are you doing?  
  
Kuronue: *tying Yusuke with his string/chain/whatever * I'm tying him up good. The only way to free him is to kill me or if he has unbelievable strong will.  
  
Kurama: Don't you dare kill him. I'll kill you if I don't have a choice.  
  
Yusuke: ???  
  
Kuronue: You have no choice but to become your old self. A heartless thief.  
  
Kurama: I have no intention of becoming a thief again. But for him, I'll risk being a heartless thief one more time. I'll take Yusuke and the figurine, even if I have to kill you.  
  
Kuronue: The time for talking is over. Whatever you have to say, you'll have to say with your whip, Youko the thief.  
  
Kurama: *gets a rose and changes it into a whip *My name is Shuichi Minamino.  
  
Kuronue: Hehehe, I see you're finally getting serius.  
  
Kurama: The time for talking is over. Whatever you have to say, you'll have to say with your, err...blade or whatever you call that.  
  
Kuronue: Hehehehe. However this battle turns out, I will still emerge as the winner. Even if I die, at least I brought back the thief inside Youko.  
  
Kurama: *prepares to attack Kuronue, then stops * Huh?  
  
Yusuke: This is stupid. *breaks out of the string/chain/whatever of Kuronue *  
  
Kuronue: NANI? That's impossible. How could you break that?  
  
Yusuke: Anybody can break this. It's made of cheap material.  
  
Kuronue: Grrr... Remember this, Youko, you are destined to be a thief. You'll live as a thief and die as a thief.  
  
Kurama: *thinking * Maybe he's right at some point. Nothing can change the fact that I was a thief in Makai.  
  
Kuronue: *prepares to leave * Mark my words, Youko.  
  
Kenshin: Hey, Kuronue, would you mind coloring your hair red?  
  
Kuronue: No way, or else people might accuse me of Battousai. *leaves *  
  
Kenshin: Darn...  
  
Yusuke: Are you OK, Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Yeah, I'm OK. *looks at Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara *  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara: *go near Kurama to see if he's OK *  
  
Yusuke: Thanks for saving me, I guess.  
  
Kurama: No, thank you for breaking out. If you didn't do that, I could have fallen for his trap and become a heartless thief again. I knew his figurine was fake.  
  
Yusuke: ???  
  
Kurama: You're wrong, Kuronue. I'll never become a thief again. With the help of my friends. *taps Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei's shoulder *  
  
Kuwabara: So, is this the end?  
  
Kurama: Yeah, I guess so...  
  
Everybody: ..............................  
  
Koto: It's not yet over. We haven't even started yet.  
  
Kurama: Oh yeah, I forgot to return this pink ribbon you loaned me, Yusuke.*takes a pink ribbon out of his pocket *  
  
Yusuke: Why would I lend you a pink ribbon? Why would I have one in the first place?  
  
Kurama: I dunno. You're the one who handed this over to me.  
  
Yusuke: No, I didn't.  
  
Kurama: Then how did this get here? Whose ribbon is this?  
  
Botan: Hey! That's mine! I've been looking for that for days. Why do you have it and.....WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO IT?  
  
Kurama: It's a bit bloody...  
  
Botan: *starts chasing Kurama with her oar in hand * Darn bastard Kurama! This is my favorite ribbon. You ruined it!  
  
Kurama: *running for dear life * But I swear Yusuke made me borrow that for good luck!  
  
Hiei: *snickering in a corner *  
  
Mukuro: So you're the one who put it in his pocket. Pretty sneaky.  
  
Hiei: Why won't you scram.  
  
Mukuro: Come on, what do you want me to do for you to like me?  
  
Hiei: Don't ever show me your face for a very long time.  
  
Mukuro: ???  
  
Hiei: You know what the ningens say, I might miss you if you're gone.  
  
Mukuro: So I must leave for how long?  
  
Hiei: About a million years. And there should be at least 5 miles difference between us.  
  
Mukuro: Hai! *starts hiding somewhere *  
  
Kaoru: I heard Kurama's line there somewhere. Maybe from that stage play?  
  
Kenshin: No, it's from that drunk guy at the restaurant.  
  
Kaoru: Stage Play!  
  
Kenshin: Drunk guy!  
  
Kaoru: *hits Kenshin's head * Stage play!  
  
Kenshin: OK,OK!  
  
Koto: Stay tuned, we're gonna have a commercial break.  
  
  
  
  
Hehehe....nice ending, huh? Don't worry, there will be a continuation. Till then, Ja mata! 


End file.
